Can't Be Friends
by whitemokona234
Summary: Germany and Italy share a night of burning heat and passion. Germany wakes up the next morning and hopes for something more, but Italy seems to think otherwise. PWP, M/M, mentions of sex, destroying of property.


Okay, so this is my first fic for Hetalia: Axis Powers or World Series, whichever one you want this to come from. I have become addicted to this song, listening to it on Youtube and squealing when it comes on the radio. And, as I listened to the words, I found that I could actually use this song to write songfics for a couple of different yaoi fanons and stuff. So, um, reviews would be nice, because it helps Italy get more pasta! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia(if I did, it would have a lot~ more yaoi in it than it does now XD) nor do I own the song 'Can't Be Friends' by Trey Songz. Please, enjoy the fic. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, please no flames. Thank you~

Can't Be Friends…

"_D-Doitsu… ahn!" Feliciano moaned, the feeling of the large German inside him setting his nerves aflame. Neither knew how all this had started, but they didn't have any complaints about. It just felt so amazing~_

"_Italia…" Ludwig grunted, starting up a slow pace, then moving faster and faster under Feliciano's command. He moved the Italian's legs closer to his chest so he could get closer to the small body. He planted kisses all over his neck and chest, enjoying the moans and mewls that escaped him._

"_C-call… ahn! Call me… b-by my name~!" Feliciano had his fingernails digging into the larger man's shoulders, leaving what he knew would be tiny pinpoint marks later._

_Germany smiled through his pleasure hazed state, moving in and out of Feliciano with all he had. The poor man was almost begging for an orgasm under him, but he figured he could have a little fun with him for a while. Then, he heard Italy scream, and he smirked, pounding into that same place over and over again. He tugged on the smaller nation's curl, knowing that would drive him insane._

"_D-Doitsu…! I-I… I'm g-gonna…!" he cried, moaning and panting so close to Ludwig's ear._

"_Please… Feliciano… c-call me by my name as well…"_

_The larger nation hit Italy's hot spot once more, and he came hard between the two of them. "L-Ludwig~! Ah-ahn!" he scream, his grip tightening even further, then becoming loose._

_Feeling his inner walls closing all around him made Germany see white, and he came inside the smaller nation with a low grunt. He pulled out of Feliciano and laid him on his back on the bed. He laid beside him and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight… Feliciano…" he panted._

"_G-goodnight… Ludwig…"_

_**The Next Morning (Start of Song…)**_

Ludwig woke up to an empty bed and the smell of Feliciano cooking breakfast. He smiled and got up. Just as every other morning, he took a shower, and by the time he got out the shower, the Italian was done with breakfast. He smiled and hugged him from behind. "Good morning, Feliciano…" he whispered in is ear.

The smaller nation gasped, then blushed and wiggled out of the German's hold. There was an almost sad look on his face that he tried to cover up with a smile. Germany didn't know what to make of the almost strange behavior until Italy started to speak. "D-Doitsu… I… I know what we had last night was… w-was so amazing a-and wonderful… b-but I… I was hoping we could just stay as… a-as friends?"

_Look what this girl done did to me_

_She done cut me off from a good, good love_

_She told me that those days were gone (gone, gone, gone)_

The words hit Ludwig like a sack of bricks to the face. It was so unexpected and… almost hurtful. "F-Feliciano… what do you mean?"

"Doitsu… pl-please… don't call me that… a-anymore… I just want us to be friends…" he answered, taking a seat at the table and starting to eat his breakfast.

The larger nation couldn't say anything else; once the Italian started to eat, there was nothing else that _could _be said. So he sighed and sat down. He started eating the Italian breakfast, cringing as the taste filled his mouth. It was delicious, he wouldn't lie about that, but it seemed to have a sad taste to it. As if the love he knew Italy always put in his food had slipped away and was replaced by remorse. He glanced up at the smaller nation, only to find him playing with his food.

After breakfast, Germany once again tried to talk to Italy about why he suddenly didn't want to talk to him. But as he started, the pasta-lover mumbled something along the lines of 'I have a meeting to go to…' and left without another word.

_Now I'm sittin' here goin' half crazy (oh-ho~ oh-ho~)_

_Cuz I know she still thinks about me too (oh-ho~ oh-ho~)_

_And it ain't no way in Hell_

_That I can be just friends wit 'chu (you, you, you)_

Ludwig was losing his mind. He had no work to do, nothing to clean, no brother to clean up _after_. Which means, all there was left to think about was… Feliciano. And that was not good. In the measly half hour that the smaller nation had been gone, Ludwig had caused World War III in his house.

Chairs had been thrown and broken against walls. Broken glass from plates and cups and bowls were shattered mercilessly. His bed was unfixed. Dirty dishes in the sink. It was the dirtiest Ludwig's ever been.

"No… no, there's no way… There has to be some reasonable explanation for this…" Ludwig mumbled, looking at the chair he just broke. He pushed back his messy hair and sighed. "I mean… he _did _say it was amazing…" he said as he sat down. 'So why did he cut it off before it even started…?' he thought.

_And I wish we never did it_

_And I wish we never loved it_

_And I wish I never feel so deep in love wit 'chu and now it ain't no way we can be friends…_

Another hour had gone by and Feliciano still wasn't home yet. Although, Ludwig's more rational side knew he probably wouldn't be home for another 6 hours by how long some of those meetings go, he still was fuming because Italy was _late._

'Goddammit…' he mumbled, once again pushing back his messy hair only to have it fall back in his face. He was starting to wish they'd never done what they did. If they hadn't, none of this would be happening and he'd be the rational Germany he was before. But because he loved it so much, it's tearing him apart.

In fact, he was starting to wish he never fell in love with him.

_The way it felt no faking it_

_Maybe we were more than just a little too fast_

_But what we've done we can't take it back (back, back, back)_

The last 6 hours that Germany had to wait was over, and when Italy came inside, he was almost horrified at the damage that had been done to their home. "What happened? Doitsu, are you okay?" he panicked, looking down at him. Then, he saw how much damage had been done to the larger nation.

Ludwig's hair was as messy as it would be when he first wakes up in the morning and it looked as if he started to pull some of it out at some point. His eyes were red and puffy as if he'd been crying and his whole body was shaking. "D-Doitsu…?" he asked.

In a millisecond, Germany had Italy pinned up against the nearest wall and was staring him dead in the eye. "Tell me…"

"Wh-what a-are you talking a-about…?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about…! Why are you driving me so crazy? Why did you abandon something you enjoyed so much?"

Feliciano was starting to get scared. He didn't know what to tell him. He didn't want to tell him the real reason, since he was almost certain that would end badly, so he lied. "W-we… I-it all… j-just happened s-so f-fast… I-I wanted… u-us to slow down…"

"… You're right, okay…? Maybe we did go too fast. Maybe we should've taken a bit more time. Maybe we should've went out first or at least had meaningful conversations that didn't erupt into yelling or you cooking some of your delicious food, but we can't change what we already did!"

_Now I'm sitting here halfway crazy (oh-ho~, oh-ho~)_

_Cuz I know she still thinks about me too(oh-ho~, oh-ho~)_

_And it ain't no way in Hell_

_That I can be just friends wit 'chu (you, you, you)_

"D-Doitsu…"

"Look… look around you… do you _see_ what those simple words you said to me this morning have done?" Ludwig said, trying not to get angry as he feared what might be the result with Italy so close to him. "It hasn't even been a _day_ yet and I've already lost my fucking mind trying to figure out what it might've been that I did to make you not want to talk to me. So… s-so just tell me so I can fix it, dammit!"

"Doitsu… y-you didn't… do a-anything wr-wrong…"

"Then what is it?"

"…"

"_What is it?"_

"…"

Germany sighed and let go of Italy. Feliciano looked at the German as he went into his room and got a suitcase.

_And I wish we never did it_

_And I wish we never loved it_

_And I wish I never fell so deep in love wit 'chu and now it ain't no way we can be friends_

_And all I can say is_

_Nah-nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Nah-nah nah nah nah nah nah-nah nah (Nah nah nah no)_

_Nah-nah nah nah nah nah (hey!)_

_Ain't no telling' what we could've bee-een_

_Ain't no telling' what we could've been_

"D-Doitsu, what's that for…?"

"I'm sorry, Italia, but… I can't _live _in the same house as the person I love, knowing we had sex and can never speak about it or even do it again. I can't be _just friends _with you." Germany said, throwing his clothes and some of the stuff he broke into the suitcase.

"W-wait…! Y-you don't know that…! D-don't leave…!" Feliciano grabbed onto Ludwig's arm, trying to stop him from leaving. "W-we'll work something out, j-just please… don't leave…"

Ludwig wanted nothing more than to grab onto that small body and hold on for dear life. But, he knew better than that. He gently pushed Italy off of him and went back to packing. "I'm sorry… I just can't…"

_And if I knew it'd end like this_

_I never would've kissed ya cuz I feel in love wit 'cha_

_We never would've kicked it_

_Cuz now everything's different_

_I lost my only lover and my friend_

_That's why I wish we never did it_

_And I wish we never loved it_

_And I wish I never fell so deep in love with 'chu and now it ain't no way we can be friends_

Germany ignored Italy's last calls to get him to stay and left before he changed his mind. As soon as the door closed, Italy burst out into tears and ran to the phone, which seemed to be the only thing that wasn't broken. He dialed Prussia, hoping Ludwig had gone to his house or was going over there. He called everyone he knew and asked if they'd seen or heard from Ludwig. But each answer turned up as a no.

_**The Next Day (End of Song…)**_

Feliciano had cried himself to sleep, waiting for Germany and hoping he'd return in the middle of the night to tell him he had changed his mind and would stay. But, when he woke up, he didn't see his blonde hair, his blue eyes, or his gentle smile. And he missed it all so much. Then, the phone rang and he almost hurt himself running over to it. "H-hello?" he panicked.

"Italy! It's Finland! G-Germany's over at my house! He looks terrible! …Italy? Italy?" As soon as Italy heard where his love was, he ran as fast as he could to Finland's place. He pounded on the door and was relieved when he got a speedy answer.

"Where… where is he?" he panted.

"O-over here…" Finland mumbled, leading him over to the distraught nation.

"D-Doitsu!" Italy jumped on him, crying into his shoulder. "D-don't sc-scare me like th-that a-anymore…"

"Italia…" Germany murmured, hesitantly patting Feliciano's head.

"I-I… owe you… a-an explan-nation…" Italy sniffled. "Th-the real reason… I-I cut it o-off… w-was because I-I d-didn't w-want t-to lose y-you…"

"…What…?"

"Doitsu… y-you're the most important th-thing to me… a-and I-I didn't want… I didn't want you to act different just because we were… t-together… I love it when you yell at me, how you're constantly cleaning all the time, the little arguments we have, I love all of it. I-I didn't want you to change all that so we'd have something that most people would see as 'perfect'. I think… I think you're perfect just the way you are…"

Germany sighed and began patting the Italian's head again. "Italia… why couldn't you tell me about any of this before?"

"Because… I didn't want to make you angry…"

"Nothing you do could make me angry. Maybe a little mad, but never angry. And…" Germany gently pulled Italy's head back and looked him in the eyes. "if that's what you want, then that's what you'll get. I'll never change. And… I guess I'll come back home."

Italy's whole face lit up and they shared a sweet kiss. "I love you so much, Ludwig…" Feliciano whispered.

The German smiled. "I love you too, Feliciano…"

_**END**_

So, what do you think? In all honesty, I was just gonna end it with Doitsu leaving and Feli all by himself, but I just couldn't do it. I'm not that cruel. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed because this took me way longer than expected to finish this. Like I said, review so Italy can get his pasta!

Oh yeah, something else I should probably add. If you're reading my Sailor Moon/South Park x-over fic, it's just about done, I just have to add some finishing touches. Thank you!


End file.
